Electronic devices are known which have a plurality of semiconductor chips arranged next to one another on a mounting substrate. In this arrangement, these semiconductor chips have contact areas which are the starting point for wiring arrangements both for connecting the semiconductor chips to one another and for connection to external contacts on the mounting substrate. The wiring arrangement connecting the semiconductor chips to one another is often very complex and very cost intensive.